Un Agente en apuros
by Alyssa Steel
Summary: Leon es el mejor Agente, ha enfrentado de cara al bioterrorismo, no hay obsatáculo en su camino, sin embargo hoy se ha topado con uno, cuidar de su pequeña hija solo un día ¿Podrá cuidarla? Claire confía en que todo saldrá bien...


Abrí los ojos con pesadez, ya había amanecido, los rayos del sol entraban por el ventanal, entonces mire a la mujer que dormía a mi lado, de espaldas, contemple su figura, sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura la cual acaricie apenas con un rose, escuche un leve suspiro, me acerque a ella retire su cabello de sus hombros acercándome a su cuello llegando a oler su aroma... pose mi mano sobre su vientre y la atraje hacia mi besándole cerca al oído, ella volvió a suspirar parecía estar muy dormida, la admiro tanto, es la mejor mujer que pude encontrar, amo cada parte de ella, hasta su carácter, me siento afortunado...

Tengo todo, soy el mejor Agente pero sobre todo a ella, después de tantos años, ahora es mía, mi esposa, el amor que siempre buscaba estuvo siempre frente a mí, ella nunca se fue, lleno ese vació en mí, no importa cuán difícil sea una misión, se que al regresar ella esta esperándome, tengo dos grandes razones para volver vivo a casa mi amada Claire y mi pequeña hija Cloe

En ese momento Leon mostro una cara de preocupación, hoy debía cuidar de su hija, eso no le parecía muy bueno, era el mejor agente, podía enfrentarse a los B.O.W. estar pendiendo de un hilo y salir vivo, pero su hija era el problema tamaño nacional, la pequeña podía estar con la gente de la guardería, sus tíos y toda la BSAA, incluso con Hunnigan, pero con él, cada vez que la cargaba si no lloraba, berrinchaba y estaba inquieta, siempre buscando los brazos de mamá, quizá porque en carácter se parecía mucho a Claire, aun fuera rubia y tuviera el color de sus ojos, tenía miedo de aquel raro comportamiento de su hija, la veía escasas tres horas en la semana, gracias a su trabajo y en Domingos era día familiar, su hija casi no reconocía sus brazos porque no estaba con ella el tiempo suficiente...

-Buenos días amor -saludo Claire con una sonrisa al ver a Leon mirándola, se acomodo en la cama para verlo mejor -Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome

-No me canso de mirarte -le respondió observándola acariciando su mejilla –Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres y cuanto te amo

-Muchas veces, pero puedes demostrármelo –ella uso un tono seductor en su voz, acariciándole los pectorales y maravillándose de ver al hombre más atractivo de todo Washington en su cama junto a ella –Sabes Leon, me siento la mujer más afortunada y a la vez más odiaba por todas esas tipas que están detrás de todo lo que es mío

-Tú eres la única Claire –le beso suavemente los labios –El afortunado soy yo, porque tú eres mía

-Me encanta cuando lo dices –ella retiro algunos cabellos de la cara de el –Te amo tanto Leon

-Lo sé, también te amo Claire –volvió a besarla y deseo hacerla suya otra vez –Quisiera desvestirte y hacerte el amor pero la señora Kennedy tiene cosas por hacer

-Que deseos señor Kennedy –agrego divertida –Yo podría invitarlo a bañarse conmigo

-Invitación aceptada –respondió levantándose de la cama, cargando a su esposa –Fiesta en el cuarto de ducha

Ambos se devoraban a besos y caricias bajo el agua tibia, vaya nada decentes, si algo sabían hacer además de combatir contra el bioterrorismo, era entregarse al amor y pasión, estaban hechos el uno para el otro a veces cinco minutos les eran suficientes para entregarse mutuamente, como ahora…

No todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, Leon tuvo que enfrentarse al reto más grande de su vida, el matrimonio, amaba su soltería, dijo jamás casarse, sin embargo se unió ante Dios a la mujer que amaba una vez descubrió que ella lo era todo, lucho por tenerla, Chris no le hizo las cosas fáciles, pero al fin Claire era su esposa, ahora toda una cenadora, tenía un congreso muy importante justo en su día libre…

La pelirroja miraba a León a través del espejo de su tocador, no podía creer que fuera su esposo y el padre de su hija, miro su anillo de matrimonio y sonrió, pese a las adversidades, venció el recuerdo de esa mujer, todo el amor y atención del agente más codiciado era de ella, la única.

Leon termino de ponerse la camisa, una playera que dejaba ver sus bien trabajados pectorales y sus músculos, miro a Claire quien estaba lidiando con su cabello, según ella rebelde, una vez consiguió peinarlo, se puso de pie yendo por su saco, el cual iba abrocharlo, el agente se acerco a ella con mirada seductora tomándola de la cintura, ella lo miro y sonrió…

-No solo puedo desvestirte Claire –le dijo mientras le ayudaba con los botones

-Leon –la pelirroja le abrazo de modo de besarle por el cuello, deleitándose con el aroma a su loción además de juguetear con sus cabellos –Tratas de seducirme antes de irme al trabajo

-Solo quiero que vuelvas a casa deseosa de estar en mis brazos –poso sus manos en el trasero de su mujer y la beso apasionadamente, ella lo correspondió con la misma intensidad pero…

El llanto agudo interrumpió a la pareja, pararon el beso juntando sus frentes, al mismo de reír

-Puedes ir a verla amor –pregunto Claire alejándose de su marido

-Está bien pero no te garantizo que deje de llorar –respondió el yendo a la habitación continua, llego a la cuna de su hija, quien estaba llorando y moviéndose queriendo quitarse las cobijas, la cargo en sus brazos provocando que llorara aun más, estaba acostumbrada que su madre iba por ella todas las mañanas y veces posibles –Vamos Cloe no llores estás con papá

Pero la pequeña seguía llorando, en cuanto la acomodo en sus brazos el agente percibió un olor nada agradable a sus fosas nasales, su hija necesitaba urgentemente cambio de pañal, así que la llevo donde Claire quien se encontraba preparando su porta folios.

-Claire… urge un cambio de pañal –aviso Leon caminando con la niña en brazos hacia ella

-Ven princesa hermosa –La mujer cargo a la niña, esta se aferro a su madre dejando de llorar -Otra vez se quito las tobilleras –comento al sentirle sus piecitos fríos

-¿Cómo haces para que no llore? –pregunto Leon mientras le pasaba lo necesario para cambiarla

-Ella es así, no te preocupes amor… -Claire se dispuso a mudarla

-¿A qué hora llegas? –pregunto el agente algo preocupado

-Muy tarde –respondió ella terminando de cambiar a la niña

-Quieres decir que nos dejaras solos todo el día –comento incrédulo no era posible

-Vamos Leon solo es un día, no te preocupes, llevo mi arma por si acaso, esta reunión es importante, lo sabes, además eres el mejor agente, cuidar de tu hija es mucho más fácil –ella le entrego a la niña

-No es lo mismo Claire –el rubio se acomodo a la niña en sus brazos

-Leon tengo que irme o llegare tarde

-Tan rápido –miro el reloj 7:00 pm, un jalón de cabellos lo distrajo, su hija encontró distracción jalándole sus cabellos, no los tenía tan largos

-Lo siento debo irme –se acerco a él, beso a Cloe en su cabecita y luego a su marido –Cuida bien de nuestra hija, se portan bien –tomo su portafolio y salió de la habitación, seguida de su marido e hija, en la puerta les miro una vez más –Los amo, volveré lo más rápido

Leon suspiro al ver que su esposa entro al elevador y se fue, la niña hizo pucheros y comenzó a llorar al no ver a su mamá, si bien el agente no se pondría a llorar, se quedo un poco triste, conseguía un día libre a mitad de semana para pasarlo con su familia y salía esto, Claire tenía un congreso y el, una hija en brazos que lloraba queriendo reventarle el tímpano.

Sus intenciones por calmarla no funcionaban si algo tenia Cloe eran sus berrinches y eso tenía un año de edad, la llevo al corral de bebe donde estaba lleno de juguetes, Claire a veces decía que la consentía demasiado por comprarle un castillo de muñecas cuando su precio era un fortuna, pero su hija lo valía era su princesa y ese era el juguete preferido, solo ahí dejaba de llorar.

Hizo la cama, como cuando era soltero, mirando a ratos a su hija jugar tranquilamente, por lo que encendió la TV, era temprano aun podía ver el noticiero, se concentro en las noticias, al grado de no escuchar a su hija llamarlo, de pronto sintió un golpe en su cara, era un oso de felpa, miro a su hija y estaba de pie mirándole sujeta a la tela del corral, se levanto de golpe llegando donde ella para cargarla, si se caía podría hacerse daño, la llevo a la cama donde podía vigilarla, pero solo logro que Cloe le quitara el control con el cual jugaba en sus manitas, León le dejo veía curioso que ella oprimía los botones cambiándole de canal, hasta que llego a uno donde había monitos, especiales para niños.

-Eres toda una prodigio eh –elogio a su pequeña haciéndole cosquillas la niña sonrió y se recargo a su costado, lo ocupaba de cabecera –Bien veamos el mono que habla

Al paso de una hora, Cloe comenzó a estar inquieta, tanto que se llevo el control a su boca para chuparlo, el cual su padre le arrebato provocando su llanto, pero eso le aviso que era de comer, a decir verdad el también tenía hambre, así que bajaron al comedor la sentó en su silla y verifico que podía darle, miro en el refrigerador, comida congelada, bueno lo suyo estaba resuelto, pero su hija lo miraba con ojitos de que tenía hambre movía sus pies con insistencia.

-Cloe no me mires así quieres –dijo encontrando un recipiente con puré de verduras

Puso la cafetera, calentó el té de ella, en tanto le paso un platito con galletas suaves, recién estaban saliéndole dos dientes, la niña comenzó a comer sus galletas a pedacitos, una vez listo su puré le dio en su platito especial, regalo de su tío Chris, de la serie de zombis vs plantas, seguidamente busco leche, no la conservada no era para ella, se sirvió su café y luego encontró el bote de leche en polvo leyó las instrucciones y lo preparo, al parecer no era tanto lio darle de comer a su pequeña, ella tomo su biberón y él se disponía a desayunar, una rebanada de pan y su café, pero luego vio a Cloe comiendo sus verduras con sus manos.

-Papa te dará de comer –limpio primero una de sus manitas, justo momento su hija se limpio la otra en su camisa, llenándole de puré y algo verdoso, pero poco le importo a él –A ver abre tu boquita

La niña no quería comer, menos jugar al típico un avioncito lleno de comida, prefirió comer ella sola, tomo una de sus galletas otra vez y para sorpresa de Leon la ocupo como cuchara untando su papilla y comiendo con algo de torpeza pero sola…

-Quieres hacer tu sola eh… bien –el continuo mirándola con una gran sonrisa –Pero galleta con puré no creo que… bueno eso se lo debes a tu mamá, come tacos de plátano –le dijo algo incrédulo, después tuvo una idea, tomo una cucharita y la mano de su hija ayudándola –Así está mejor

Leon estuvo dándole de comer ayudándole a sujetar sus cubiertos, al parecer Cloe era como su madre, lo haría ella sola, necia y terca, el agente sonrió divertido al recordar a su esposa, al final quiso desayunar, pero su café estaba frio, no importaba, ver a su hija tratando de aprender sola a comer lo llenaba de alegría, mas cuando ella le dio una de sus galletas.

Poco después, la cambio de ropa, batallo para ello, pero bueno no había nada que el Agente Leon S. Kennedy no pudiera hacer, incluso unas colitas algo desalineadas, su hija se veía como una princesa, Claire siempre compraba la mejor ropa para la niña, ahora veía que al menos su sueldo valía la pena, termino poniéndole sus zapatos, los cuales ella misma escogió, la dejo un momento en el centro de la cama, mientras iba por otra camisa, cuando volvió, noto que en sus manitas tenía sus tarjetas de crédito sacadas de su billetera.

-Debo cuidar más esas tarjetas cuando seas grande –dijo quitándole para luego cargarla –Anda Cloe vamos al centro comercial por tu leche y algunas cosas

Fuera del edificio, acomodo a la niña en su silla especial y condujo hasta el centro comercial, escuchando canciones infantiles, mientras miraba constantemente a su hija jugar y musitar por la música, una vez llego al centro comercial, tomo su carrito del súper, sentando a Cloe en el asiento, así la tenía cerca, además de que su hija llevaba una pulsera la cual emitía señal y sonido si ella se apartaba tan solo un metro de él, fue directo al área de lactantes, posterior continuo en lo suyo, hubo mujeres que le miraban incluso coqueteaban y alardeaban de la bonita niña.

-¿Leon? –Escucho él cuando estaba por tomar unos jugos de fruta –Que casualidad

-¿Miller? –respondió a medio de pregunta, mirando un momento a la mujer

-No lo puedo creer… cuanto tiempo sin verte –ella por la posición de León no veía a la niña

-Así es… bastante tiempo –añadió el mirando a su vieja conquista

-Demasiado… sigues siendo tan atractivo, creo más –comento coqueteándole acercándose a el

-Sigues siendo la misma… chica atractiva –añadió algo incomodo ella se acerco demasiado

-Me preguntaba, ahora que te encuentro aquí… que hace un agente antes de medio día en el centro comercial –pregunto la castaña sin darle un poco de espacio

-Ah pues… veras eh venido a –pero poco pudo terminar su conversación

Cloe al ver que su padre no tenia su atención había jalado de forma juguetona uno de los jugos haciendo que varios de ellos se vinieran abajo ocasionándole una risilla a la pequeña, para enojo de su padre, a quien se le vinieron la mayoría de jugos y otros cayeron en el carrito, el cual la niña tomo uno, a pesar de su corta edad, sabia como beber un juego con sorbete.

-Cloe ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto León mirando a su hija, mientras algunas personas lo veían extraño

-¿Ella es? –pregunto Ángela mirando a la niña dedicarle una mirada sería tan parecida a la de…

-Mi hija –respondió el agente tratando de levantar el desastre de su hija –Me toco cuidarla hoy

Ángela miro una vez a la pequeña que tenía su mirada sin quitarla de ella, también pudo ver el anillo de matrimonio de Leon, vaya la casualidad había llegado demasiado tarde…

-Se parece mucho a… Claire Redfield –comento ella sin tratar de ayudar al pobre de León

-Ella es mi esposa –respondió Leon, sin tan siquiera mirar a su hija o a la mujer, estaba apurado a levantar el desastre

-Tienes una niña muy bonita –la mujer se acerco a la pequeña, sin intención alguna, solo para tratar de sacar el resto de jugos del carrito, de pronto en su blusa, sintió algo cálido mojarle su abdomen

-Listo –dijo el agente poniéndose de pie, justo para ver llegar a una mujer, como parte del personal

-Bien señor… según el video de grabación, ocasiono un pequeño accidente –explico la mujer algo nerviosa –Me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirle, que se le cobrara una comisión, por el producto

-Ah si no hay cuidado, fue un accidente –se disculpo Leon tomando el tique que la mujer le entrego

-Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez –la joven mujer le dedico una última mirada y se retiro

-Tu hija es algo… traviesa –comento Ángela mostrándole su blusa, llena de jugo, la pequeña, había aplastado con sus manitas la caja del jugo provocando que el jugo saliera –Me ha empapado de jugo

Leon miro la blusa y luego a su hija con el jugo en sus manos, mirándole con una mirada de angel, sabía que lo era, pero a veces no podía creer cuanto era su parecido a su mamá, juraría estar viendo una sonrisa traviesa de su madre y más cuando Ángela se acerco, la miro bastante seria…

-Idénticas –murmuro Leon quitándola de la silla, para cargarla –Así no harás más travesuras…

La niña se aferro a los brazos de su padre, era muy pequeña sí, pero en cuanto a la relación con su padre, pese a sus lloriqueos, parecía no agradarle aquella mujer ni el acercamiento con su papi.

Una vez pagado todo, salieron del centro comercial Ángela no se le despegaba para nada, tanto que la mujer invito a Leon a comer, al grado de chantajearlo que se lo debía por la travesura de Cloe sin mucho ánimo fue con todo y niña a comer, ante la mayoría parecían ser la pareja perfecta, hubo un momento en el cual Ángela tomo del brazo a Leon, provocando que la niña le diera un jalón de cabellos, por tal acción, su papá era solo de ella.

En cuanto los pasaron a la mesa, a pesar de llevarles una silla especial para niños, Leon decidió cargarla todo el tiempo, el quería irse, no estaba muy a gusto comiendo con otra mujer que no era su esposa, su pequeña hija comía solo un plato de sopa de verduras, estaban hablando de las novedades los dos distraídos momentáneamente, la niña había comenzado a desesperarse, tanto ruido y gente comenzaba a fastidiarla, movía sus manos como diciéndole a su padre, vámonos, pero este al menos trataba de hacer amena la conversación, al grado que en un movimiento, Cloe termino moviendo la cuchara, de modo como una catapulta lanzándole caldo a la cara de Ángela, eso provoco risas en la niña como en Leon, su hija si era tremenda.

-¡Leon! Dile algo a tu hija… es la tercera vez que hace travesuras –se quejo Miller secándose

-Lo siento, no fue su intención, discúlpame –se disculpo León, sin intención de regañar a su hija

-Déjalo así… mejor olvidemos esto quieres, te dejo con tu pequeña, tengo cosas que hacer –la mujer tomo su bolso y salió de ahí bastante molesta.

Cloe hizo cara de puchero al ver a su padre con mirada seria sobre ella, pero al paso de unos segundos, ambos estaban riendo. El mesero no entendió porque el hombre reía ni porque le dejaron una cantidad poco usual para propina, vaya que ese tipo era de dinero.

En cuando al padre y la hija, volvían a casa, Leon parecía más animado al grado de cantar para su hija, aquella canción infantil de la araña, de la china ciega por perderse y el zapo feliz al grado de que Cloe gritaba de felicidad, ambos la estaban pasando muy bien, más porque ella iba comiendo un chocolate, su boquita llevaba un poco de chocolate el cual termino en la camisa del agente cuando cargo a su hija, al parecer le estaba gustando usarlo de servilleta.

Una vez dejo las bolsas en la mesa, dejo a su hija sobre la alfombra de la sala, había encontrado ahí sus muñecas, y esos horribles monos de los minius que Valentine le regalara, en tanto prefirió meter las cosas a la nevera y lo demás a la dispensa, estaba en eso, cuando su vista no encontró a su hija, corrió a la sala a buscarla, los juguetes estaban ahí menos ella…

-Cloe… -la llamo algo angustiado mirando para todos lados, nada de ruido -¡Cloe! –nada

Decidió moverse de lugar, comenzando a buscarla por toda la sala, a buena hora se le ocurrió mudarse a un departamento tan grande, su pequeña hija no estaba por ningún lado

-No asustes a papá… un, dos, tres por Cloe… -a cada segundo su angustia crecía -¡Cloe Kennedy!

El agente le puso seguro con todos los candados a la puerta del departamento, miro el elevador, no, ella no le llegaba a los botones, pero por las dudas, cancelo su condominio, corrió por todo el departamento en busca de su hija, revolvió toda la casa hasta en el cuarto de lavabo fue a buscar, una vez sin rastro alguno de Cloe, reviso su GPS ella cargaba su pulsera, la cual marcaba en su sala, Dios esa niña se la había quitado, se llevo sus manos a sus cabellos a punto de querer arrancarlos

-¡Cloe! –Volvió a gritar, pero nada, brinco los sillones y tomo su teléfono –Vamos contéstame

_-¿Qué sucede León? –Contesto Ingrid al otro lado el teléfono –Estoy en una reunión importante_

-Hunnigan, perdí a mi hija –expreso el agente mientras aventaba los cojines del sofá a todos lados

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que perdiste a tu? –_la chica miro al resto de hombres, callados y escuchando suconversación _-¿En donde la has olvidado?_

-No… no la olvide esta vez –negó el agente, referente a un viejo accidente –Estaba aquí en la sala y no la encuentro por ningún lado… tienes que ayudarme –pedía desesperado

_-Leon… date un respiro, si la perdiste dentro de tu casa, está ahí, no tiene edad para salirse aun _

-¡Hunnigan! ¡No está por ningún lado! –grito algo fuerte

_-Sabes que los niños gatean no, ahora actúa como uno y ve tras ella, estoy a mitad de una junta,_ _suerte con tu pequeña agente_ –la chica termino la llamada, solo para compartir risas con los demás

-¡Rayos! –Aventó el teléfono al sofá –Gatear como un bebe –se dijo el agente mirando nuevamente por todos lados –Cloe no le hagas esto a papá ¡Redfield!

El agente tomo su celular marcando a su cuñado, esperando que el pudiese ayudarle, el era padre también, así que entre camaradas debía haber ayuda mutua, espero unos segundos y el atendió…

-Chris tienes que venir ayudarme, no encuentro a Cloe –dijo el agente

_-¿Qué? Como que no encuentras a mi sobrina –_el castaño se levanto de su silla

-La deje aquí en la sala, guarde unas cosas en la cocina y ya no estaba –explico alarmado

_-Eres… _-Chris iba a reírse de su pobre cuñado, pero luego recordó que su hijo también lo perdió una vez y esa había sido en el juego de pelotas del brin colín –_Seguramente está metida bajo un mueble_

-He puesto la casa de cabeza ¡No está! –volvió a decir León mientras daba otra recorrida

_-Bien hombre trata de calmarte, claro estás hablando de Cloe, mi hermanita te va a colgar de la_ _estatua de la libertad si no la encuentras, vale van unos cuantos ayudarte, te mando a Jill, suerte_

Leon volvió a recorrer su casa buscando a su pequeña, donde podría esconderse un bebe, rayos podía salvar una chica de una secta de locos, salvar a Claire, enfrentarse a semejantes Tyrant y una mujer loca en Rusia, ir hasta a China a patearle el trasero a Derek Simmons, acabar a tanto zombis y BOW le pusieran enfrente, encontrar a terroristas, pero no podía encontrar a su pequeña hija…

Volvió a ir a la cocina, quizá la alacena, estaba ahí cuando de pronto un estruendo lo hizo salir a la carrera, vio su puerta derrumbada y a tres agentes de la BSAA incluida Valentine, armados y todo.

-Bien, ustedes por allá, otro arriba y yo por allá –decía un hombre de pelo oscuro –Tranquilo León, todo lo tenemos bien planeado, ahora al objetivo, la niña Kennedy

El y Carlos junto a Chambers fueron hacia las direcciones ordenas por Coen

-Les dije que no era necesario tirar tu puerta –excuso falsamente la rubia, con ganas de reír –Bien Leon, donde perdiste a mi sobrina –pregunto Jill caminando tranquila entre la sala

-Justo aquí –menciono León mientras escuchaba que tres agentes corrían por todos lados en su casa, también levanto su puerta para atorarla con la mesita de la entrada –Se que no pudo salir de aquí, pero no está, llegue a pensar que un agente encubierto pudo llevársela

-Has hecho demasiadas misiones agente –Valentine miro los juguetes, curiosamente uno estaba cerca de la mesita de un rincón, una que tenía un mantel largo, sobre ella solo un jarrón

-Como sea, esto demuestra lo mal padre que soy… todo el día trabajo cuando llego mi hija está a punto de dormir o está dormida, ni siquiera puedo hacer que deje de llorar… me desconoce, no se prácticamente nada de ella

-Vamos Leon –trato de animar Jill al ver que el mantel se movió –Eres un buen padre, perder dentro de tu casa a Cloe no te hace mal padre… me pregunto, has jugado a las escondidas con ella, cual es su escondite preferido –la rubia se alejo de ahí, viendo por donde se había metido Rebecca

-Que voy a saber –se quejo Leon, al mismo de escuchar el ruido allá arriba, recordando que si hubo una vez que jugó con Claire y su hija, camino hacia la esquina y movió el mantel, mirando a su hija sentadita poniendo cara de angel y estirando sus manitas hacia el –Ven aquí princesa

La niña se dejo cargar por su papa, mientras Leon sonrió, su pequeña le había dado una lección, lo necesitaba, lo quería a su lado, desde ese momento dejaría de trabajar tanto, por ella y por Claire…

-¡Objetivo localizado! –les anuncio Jill por su comunicador, sonriendo al ver la escena

-Gracias Jill –agradeció el agente mientras veía venir a los tres agentes

-Menudo lio armo esta princesita –comento Chambers al hacerle una caricia, normalmente Cloe correría a sus brazos, pero esta vez no paso, estaba aferrada a su papá

-Bueno, ya sabíamos que de aquí no podía haber salido –agrego Carlos –Pero por si las dudas no

-Kennedy, menuda colección de videos xxx la que tienen eh… cuando nos prestan unos a Bec y a mi

-¿Revisaste mi habitación? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

-Aja y se nota que tu y Redfield aprovechan bien la noche con ese surtido de sobrecitos –agrego

-Donde hayas revisado el closet –amenazo León, al recordar el tipo de ropa que suele usar Claire

-¡Coen ya cállate! –Regaño Rebecca –No León, no reviso el closet ese lo revise yo –dijo ella

El pobre agente no sabía si sentirse bien o mal, ahora la rubia había visto también sus bóxers

-Como sea, que no se entere Chris de la acción en el terreno blando, porque te cuelga –añadió Coen

-¿Alguien va agregar algo más? –pregunto el agente algo avergonzando

-Tú cocina está algo desordenada, alguien no levanto la mesa ni lavo los trastos –añadió Oliveira

-Ya chicos, suficiente –les dijo Valentine parando sus burlas –Tenemos que regresar, la diversión termino fuera los tres –ordeno ella señalando la puerta

-¿Diversión eh? –Agrego León al ver a esos tres salir de su departamento –Dile a Chris que le cobrare mi puerta… y gracias Jill

-De nada… nuestros hijos, son un el mejor tesoro, cuida mucho a Cloe –le dijo ella

-Seguro no vuelve a pasar lo de hoy –contesto el más calmado

-Bien, hasta pronto, me saludas a Claire –la rubia dio media vuelta y salió

León llamo a mantenimiento, por lo de su puerta, solo era componer las bisagras, el encargado llego rápido y comenzó a trabajar, León mantenía vigilada a su hija, mientras ella jugaba en el sofá, termino por levantar el desorden, una vez puesta su puerta, subieron arriba, fue cuando el agente percibió el mismo olor de la mañana, debía cambiar a su hija nuevamente.

La dejo en la cama buscando donde había dejado todo lo necesario en la mañana, rayos nunca había cambiado un pañal, además tampoco la había bañado si eso necesitaba el también, con todo ese ajetreo de la tarde, así que fue al baño a preparar la bañera, después regreso donde su hija para desvestirla, fue con ella hacia el cuarto de ducha, una vez llena la tina, verifico lo caliente del agua, para luego sumergirla, en cuanto la niña sintió el agua comenzó a jugar en ella, el pobre de Leon no podía ni siquiera tomar el jabón o el shampo temía que se le resbalara en la tina.

Su esfuerzo fue en vano la niña termino por soltarse yéndose hacia atrás dentro de la bañera, León se apresuro a sacarla pero en su intento se había empapado, su pequeña simplemente sonreía, mientras ahora jugaba con el jabón en sus manos mientras el agente llevaba a cabo una misión imposible, lavar el cabello de Cloe, con su shampo de ricitos de oro, para ese rubio tan parecido a él, ahora entendía porque alguna vez Helena llego a llamarlo así.

Leon sonrió al ver a su hija con toda la cara llena de shampo pero como era especial, a ella no le ardían los ojos, ella misma reía mientras aventaba agua a su padre, con el cual estaba jugando, eso al agente no le molesto, ella y Claire eran su vida, moriría si alguna vez les pasaba algo, por ello Cloe era el fruto del amor de él y su pelirroja, las amaba.

El agente quiso ayudarla a quitarse el shampo de la cara, pero la niña no se dejo, quería hacerlo sola, mojaba sus manos en la tina y se llevaba agua a su cara una y otra vez.

-Eres muy terca ¿Verdad? Me pregunto de donde sacaste lo necia –se decía más para el

Así era, igual de terca y necia que Claire, sus compañeras de trabajo le decía que su hija se parecía a él quizá en el color de ojos y cabello, honestamente su hija era la copia de Claire, especialmente con todo lo sucedido ese día con Ángela, su pelirroja a veces actuaba algo impulsiva en cuanto a sus celos, en este caso Cloe cuido de él, como toda un hija protege a su padre.

-Sabes mi pequeña, te pareces mucho a mamá –el agente logro terminar de quitarle el shampo como el jabón, tomo una toalla para enredarla –Te quiero tanto… siempre serás la princesa de papá

La niña ante eso, le dio un besito en su mejilla, su primer besito en ese día sin que nadie le hubiese dicho que lo hiciera, Leon sonrió con total ternura, tenía a la familia perfecta de eso no tenia duda. Le dejo sobre la cama, mientras la secaba con cuidado, luego fue al mueble donde había ropa de ella, escogió su nueva muda, y luego miro los pañales, las toallitas junto al talco.

-Que tan difícil puede ser cambiar un pañal… venga agente, puedes descifrar acertijos, esto es pan comido –se dijo así mismo animándose, una vez con todo listo la miro -¿Por dónde comienzo?

Una vez más el pobre agente, cogió su celular, llamando a Hunnigan, la cual termino contestando, ella no lo hacía por mala, simplemente los niños pequeños no eran lo suyo

_-¿Qué pasa León?_ –Pregunto sabiendo un problema nuevo

-¿Cómo cambiar un pañal? –pregunto el agente mientras miraba la bolsa de estos

_-¡León! Me interrumpiste solo para preguntarme como cambiar a tu hija, no tengo idea de cómo cambiar un pañal, soy agente secreto, no instructora de padres primerizos_ –le dijo ella

-Hunnigan, si pudiera no te estuviese llamando, me la debes, no sabes por lo que he pasado –dijo el

_-Bien… a ver, en la bolsa de pañales, trae instrucciones, tienes que despegar las aletas_ –explicaba la mujer mientras en su computador veía instrucciones –_Levantas un poco de la cintura a tu hija para acomodarla, posterior subes la parte delantera y…_

-Quieres parar…. –pidió León sujetando su celular con el hombro mientras intentaba despegar sus dedos del pegamento de las aletas del pañal –Mierda… como pegan estas cosas, con uno de estos para que necesito esposas –bromeo, el pobre agente tenia los dedos pegados en las laterales adhesivas

-_En lo que despegas un pañal echado a perder, ponme atención_ –Ingrid le explico que iba primero antes de poner el nuevo pañal una vez termino prosiguió –_Listo… ahora sin que pegues tus dedos, despega el primer lateral y pega al frente, posterior el segundo ¿Quedo?_

-Uf… listo –dijo el agente sonriendo al ver su trabajo –Gracias Hunnigan, te debo una

-_No… me debes varias León, debería cobrar más por mi trabajo_ –le bromeo ella un poco

-Me has salvado la vida Hunnigan –agradeció nuevamente mientras hablaba con el manos libres

-_Ok no es para tanto, disculpa lo de hace rato, estaba en una junta_ –comento ella

-Bien, la BSAA me ayudo con eso, no te preocupes –aclaro –Ah por cierto Hunnigan, ve haciendo mi carta de retiro, dejare la agencia, no quiero perderme grandes momentos con mi hija

_-¿Bromeas?_ –atino a decir la mujer asombrada

-No… mi familia lo es todo, no pienso arriesgar más el pellejo, esta princesa necesita a su padre

-_Te_ _entiendo… está bien, nos vemos agente_ –fin de la conversación

-Bien Cloe, ven con papá –iremos a comer algo

Esta vez, todo fue diferente, en el centro comercial, había comprado comida para bebe, lista con tan solo abrirla, le sirvió su porción, su jugo y opto por darle de comer debidamente, con una cuchara, el no importaba, sin embargo su hija, le compartía de su papilla, la cual el agente le costaba trabajo pasar, ese era el mejor momento que podría tener un padre, cuidar y proteger una vida que requería todos los cuidados y atenciones, sobre todo su amor, Cloe era un angelito iluminando su vida, por ella dejaría ese trabajo que le quitaba momentos como esos, después todo, contaba con su cuñado, el director de la BSAA, trabajo no le faltaría.

Mientras la pequeña termino su jugo de espinacas, el termino de lavar los trastos, esta vez su hija no le hizo ninguna travesura, al terminar, volvieron ir arriba, quizá un poco de TV, al paso de unos minutos Leon era el más interesando viendo la película de Toy Story 3, sobre todo la Era de Hielo, padre e hija compartían risas cuando salía en escena la ardillita y la bellota. A pesar de que Cloe bostezaba no quería cerrar los ojos, aun estando en el brazo de su padre.

-¿Por qué no quieres dormirte eh? –pregunto Leon mientras apagaba la TV

La niña musito algo que el intento descifrar, una cosa eran los códigos del espionaje y otra sus palabras de su hija que solo Claire podía entender, hizo una mueca al no entenderla, su hija también

-Ah un cuento –dijo de pronto, la niña sonrió –Veamos… Así esta vez era una princesa con el cabello tan corto y tan pequeña como un pulgar, una bruja mala le regalo una manzana, entonces cayó en un profundo sueño y un zapo llego al castillo para despertarla de su largo sueño, luego las hadas madrinas lo convirtieron en príncipe, se casaron y se fueron a vivir con siete enanos, quienes vivían con unos ratones, por eso después decidieron irse a vivir al nunca jamás…

Cloe simplemente lo veía con cara larga, a punto de hacer el mismo gesto desilusionado de su mamá

-Ese no… bueno –Leon pensó en ir por un cuento al cuarto de ella, pero dejarla sola no –Que tal este, había una vez en un mundo lejano, llamado Raccon City, en una noche no tan común, llego una princesa buscando a su hermano, sin contar con que el reino había sido hechizado, los secuaces de un ogro estaban tras de ella, de pronto cuando estaban a punto de atraparla, llego un joven a salvarla de ellos, juntos decidieron escapar de ese lugar, la princesa era fuerte y valiente, eso a el joven campesino le gusto, al grado de que solo le importaba salir de ese reino, una vez lo lograron, se prometieron limpiar de hechizos todos los demás reinos, siempre peleando con los villanos, hasta que un día, volvieron a cruzarse por el camino en el reino de la princesa… -Leon sonrió al ver que su hija lo miraba con su total atención, esperando continuara, sus ojitos querían cerrarse, pero ella escucharía hasta el final –Donde tuvo que lidiar con otro príncipe y con el Rey que ahora era su hermano, pese a toda adversidad, el amor que nació esa noche lo venció todo, se casaron y tuvieron a su propia princesa… a la cual llamaron Cloe

-Papá –dijo de pronto la niña jalándole de la camisa

Leon abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su hija lo llamaba papá, su corazón se lleno de gozo y jubilo, una sola palabra provocaba emociones de adrenalina por su cuerpo, Papá, era el regalo más hermoso que su hija podía darle, le dio un besito en su frente y ella fue cerrando sus ojitos, volviendo a llamarle papá, el agente la contemplo un momento, sonrió una vez más y el sueño también le venció…

Al fin en casa, la mujer arrojo su bolso por donde cayera, su portafolio a mitad del camino, fue un día difícil, pero había terminado, bostezo y se encamino hasta su recamara, quería ver a su hija y a Leon, estar con su agente privado. Al entrar a su recamara vio la lámpara de buro encendida, se encamino y miro al agente dormido, a su lado su pequeña dormidita cerca de su papa.

Esa era la familia que siempre había soñado, muchas cosas habían sucedido en su vida, de luchara a defensora, casada con un gran agente, ellos eran su orgullo y felicidad, el nacimiento de su pequeña había sido el momento más hermoso, le había dado una hija a León, el era como un angel que llego a su vida, para vigilar y cuidar ahora de ellas, era muy feliz.

-¿Claire? –pregunto Leon al sentir una presencia, sonrió al verla, más cuando ella le beso

-Los extrañe –le dijo ella subiendo a su lado

-Nosotros también –comento el agente haciéndole espacio a la cama -¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien y a ti –pregunto ella, sin dejar de mirarlo

-Me llamo Papá –le dijo con todo el orgullo posible

-Sabía que su primera palabra sería esa –respondió ella gustosa –Es un angelito cierto

-Un angelito muy travieso –León le conto lo sucedido a Claire, sin omitir nada, no le gustaba tener secretos con ella, incluso la broma pesada que le jugo Chris…

-Ya nos vengaremos luego –le agrego ella a medio reír, noto como la miraba fijamente -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… solo que te extrañe demasiado… -ante eso le hizo una caricia por la mejilla, mañana le daría la sorpresa sobre su trabajo, hoy tan solo quería contemplarla y dormir junto a su familia

-También te extrañe León –le respondió ella con una mirada angelical –No imaginas cuanto

Ambos se acercaron teniendo cuidando de no aplastar a Cloe, para darse un tierno pero apasionado beso, culminando así un día más de los muchos en su vida como matrimonio, al cuidado de su hija, la cual estaban seguros les daría muchas lecciones y ellos debían protegerla con todo su amor. León sabía eso, debía cuidar a su familia, aunque alguna veces tenga que ser el agente en aprietos.


End file.
